Ghost in the wind
by GamingStickman0
Summary: The Bond between a Pilot and a Titan is truely a special thing. But This bond between this Pilot and his Titan is something more than special
1. Memories

"Pilot?...Pilot? Are you awake?... We've been captured by The maurder corps pilot".

I start to awaken from my sleep realizing what's happened. "Alexandra what happened I mean why are we here"? I look around to see 3 Pilots with their titans guarding us from leaving this part of the ship and a woman Who was looking over at me.

"You are here because we captured you" says the woman. " This is my ship and My name is Sarah Briggs Leader of the Maurder Corps". Said Sarah proudly. " yeah I know who you are lady and you can go fuck yourlself I want nothing to do with you so you can just go ahead and kill me because I'm not telling you shit."

Sarah and the pilots start laughing. "What's so funny?" Listen I don't want to kill you I simply just want to know who you are" said Sarah. "Pilot I would advice giving her the information" said Alexandra Smartly. "Thanks Alexandra" sarcastically. "Nice Titan you have there Pilot. It would be a shame if something where to happen to it." Said Sarah

"Please dont hurt her Sarah." "I'm not going to if you can tell me who you are other than the fact that you are Ghost" "Ghost is not my name it's patrick"

"Well patrick if you can tell me some valuable information I'll let you live but first I want to hear your story" Said Briggs

I was born on earth but earth at that time was becoming increasingly difficult to live on due to the rising population. When I was about 15 when my parents moved us out to the Fronteir to start over again. I was scared at the time leaving the only planet we knew about. We lived on this new plantet for a while. My parents recording to join this terrorist group called the militia. I hated them ever since I heard about them and since my parents were militia i hated them with a passion. One day IMC came down to our planet to refuel their massive fleets. Militia attacked them during the refueling process. They were successful but it cams at a cost. My parents died that day and so did many other people. I was devastated at the news and I couldn't stop thinking about how badly I treated my parents since they joined.

"I'm sorry things ended that way but it's not our fault. Your parents died for a good cause" Said Sarah. She was right they did but that left me stranded on that planet with no one left that I knew. I felt truely alone. The next day a man came to my house and offered me a choice come with him

Or stay here and be alone. Of course I came with him, I had nothing keeping me here on this god awful planet. But this person would end up being the infamous Kuban Blisk and he would take me under his wing.

"Listen kid my names Blisk and I'm taking you a new planet where I'm gonna train you to become what I am, do you think you can handle?" Asked Blisk. " Yes I think i can but what I am I training for?" " to become a pilot" Said Blisk. I was excited. I was going to become a pilot and it was my life dream to become one. After all my parents were pilots.

"Blisk was nice to me growing up he really cared about me even though he wasn't really a kind guy. I spent the next couple of years learning everything I could about Titans and how to defend myself. Blisk said when I was ready he would teach me to become a pilot. When I was 17 Blisk said I was ready and he introduced me to the Titans but there was one in particular that caught my eye". "Ah this one eh. She is a beauty, a Monarch class Titan got it from running a contract with the IMC." Do you think I could have this one? I asked. "Maybe if you prove your worth" Said Blisk.

Blisk handed me a military suit that's supposed to go with the Titan. "Put it on, you are one of us now" I was finally a part of the apex predators,it had been my dream to become a pilot and I was becoming one. He handed me the helment that went with it and I have to say I looked awesome with everything on. I was ready to get started.

I put up the helment he gave me On the screen it displayed-Male 16, 135Ibs,Pilot name Ghost.

Um Blisk why does my name say Ghost? I asked. "That is the me and everyone else had agreed on calling you from now on. You are one of us now, "Ghost"." I then heard the sweetest voice. "Hello Pilot I am MT 5756 but you may call me Alexandra.

Chapter ends there. Please if you liked it let me know and I'll get started on chapter 2


	2. The Job

"I still don't understand why you gave up so easily when we caught you. It's almost like you wanted to be caught." Questioned Briggs. "I didn't want to kill anyone" I said knowing that I was lying. "Mhm, anyway continue on." Said Briggs.

When I first climbed inside of that Titan I had the warmest, the most beautiful feeling in the world. It felt truely awsome being inside it. "Pilot I noticed that your BPM is dangerously high, is everything alright?" Questioned Alexandra. "Yes I'm quite fine. I just can't help that this is Fucking awesome" I said happily. "Hey kid why don't you go take her for a walk, plenty of Open space" Blisk said jokingly

The planet we had been on was almost deserted. It was a breathtaking planet Full of sky reaching mountains and Forrest like you have never seen. There may have been a few outpost here but life on this planet was brutal. The planet was hard to live on because of the constant storms that were happening and the wildlife. There are these creatures that live in the Forrest, big wolfs. Blisk likes to call them werewolf's but I don't know about that.

"Alright Blisk I'll be back". "Be careful kid try not to get lost and watch the Forrest" Said Blisk. "Alright you ready Alexandra?" "I'm always ready, Pilot." Said Alexandra. "Listen the name is Patrick by the way." "So then you are from Ireland, correct?" Said Alexandra. "Oh alright real funny that's some real good comedy, no I'm not from Ireland. How do you know about earth?" "It is in my protocol to figure out everything about the Pilot I'm linked with." Said Alexandra. " wow so you know everything about me right?" "That is correct, Patrick." Said Alexandra

So we began our journey into the wilderness, And I was in my first Titan. "Where are we heading to?" Asked Alexandra. "Um I'm not sure I'm just kinda exploring." I get out of my Titan and just admire the lands around me. Fields of the greenest grass you ever seen with the view of a mountain that goes above the clouds. "Wow" I say to myself. Isn't this place just amazing." "Well considering that this planet is full of dangerous wildlife and killer storms, Amazing wouldn't be my first word." Said Alexandra. "You know for a Titan I thought you would be more like you know the terminator." I said surprised. "What is the terminator?" Alexandra asked. "I thought you said it was in your protocol to know everything about me?" "That May have been an understatement." Alexandra Said shamelessly

"Pilot I am detecting muiltiple Life forms coming from the Forrest" Alexandra said suddenly. I looked over at the Forrest and saw about half a dozen beast slowly approaching me and Alexandra. "Um Alexa what thes plan here" I said nervously I reach for my gun but then I realize that I didn't have one with me. Just the all the sudden the beast retreat back into the Forrest. "What was that all about" i Said. "I'm not sure but according to the radar this storm is finally ending". and just then there was a clearing in the sky and the sun was shining right on me and Alexandra. "What a coincidence" I said

"There is no such thing and why did you call me Alexa?"Alexandra asked. "Just thought you need a nickname that's all" I said

We had a day like that for a while. Blisk was letting me get used to Alexa because he was going to let me in on a job. A job that would make us rich. "Hey kid come over here it's time we discussed what's going to happen on this job" Said Blisk. He gathered everyone in this huge room inside the complex. At the time there were a lot of us working with Blisk. "So as you know we are going to help the IMC Gain a foothold here in the colonies" Said Blisk. " why are we helping these fools" said someone in the room. "They are paying us enough money so that we wouldn't have to do this anymore." Blisk said. Everyone in the room immediately became interested. "Yeah that's right, now everyone gather your titans and head to the outpost the IMC are waiting for us let's move!"

We headed out to the outpost In our titans but on the way there I asked my Titan something she's never been asked before. "Alexa do you like me?" I asked her "Well since we are linked together, yes"Said Alexa "But like we've been getting to know each other for the past few months now and I really care about you." I said to her. It is my protocol to put the pilot before myself but every once in a while I have detected a surge in core, I'm not quite sure what this means though" Alexa said. "I'm

Not sure either but let's just get this job done" I said eagerly. "I agree" Alexa Said.

When we got to the outpost we were greeted by a strange looking man. He was in his early 50's and he looked like a big deal to the IMC. "Ah Kuban Blisk what an honor again to meet you once more" Said the man. "Oh quit your nonsense Marder what do you need us to do" Said Blisk Annoyed. " You see I need your help, we are going on an expedition on Planet Typhoon" Said Marder. "who's WE" Said Blisk. "Name your price and you will have it" Said Marder. " You know my rates come on men".

And again we were off to another planet but this time we Mercs helping the IMC explore a planet. I haven't really heard much about this planet Typhoon other than the rumor about an alien object on it. I guess me and Alexa were going to find out but I was a little bit skeptical about doing this and so was Alexa. We didn't want to do this but Blisk insisted that I come.

" So Blisk where is this Kid you keep telling me about?" Marder asked. "Hey kid over here" Blisk yelled I ran over to Blisk. "This is General Marder we would like a word with you" Blisk said. "Hello sir" I said. Ah yes you must be Patrick. Blisk tells me that the bond between you and your Titan is something like he's never seen. I suspect we will see great things out of you on this expedition." Said Marder. "Thank you sir" I Said. "Oh and one last thing. May I interest you in joining the Area division" Asked Marder. "I mean I've never really thought about it but I'll get back to you on that sir" I said. I didn't know it back then but I ended up joining them but we haven't gotten to that part yet.

Well that's the end of chapter 2 like I said if you want more let me know also I need to add new characters in so I'm always up for suggestions so yeah.


	3. Remnants of a past world

Hold up guys before I continue the story I would just like to say I will try my best to keep this lore friendly and as accurate as possible. I plan on doing a chapter almost everyday and I will try and stretch this journey as far as I can. Anyway thanks again for anyone who is reading my story! Also I fixed some things with the story so far, Forgot Blisk was Apex not 6-4 and I had to change the age of patrick to keep this "lore friendly".

"So why do they call you ghost then. You haven't really done anything a ghost would do" Briggs said jokingly. *scoffs* "Trust me I haven't even gotten to the good part of the story" I said. "We'll continue on then" Briggs Said. "Wait where did I leave off again... oh wait never mind" Typhoon, From what ive heard about the IMC have been doing recon missions to scout out the planet and just recently they found an "object" from another civilization. Me personally I found that a bit freaky, I mean I know this is huge for them but I was thinking about something else during the way there.

"All personal, we are about to be entering the atmosphere of planet Typhoon". Said a woman on the intercom. And just like that we were there. Space travel had always freaked me out, I always thought something would go wrong like who would want to die in space. "Patrick get gearded up, you are the first to drop" Blisk said laughing. "Damnit I don't really want to do this" Muttering to myself. "What was that?" Alexa Said all of the sudden. I jump. "Jesus where did you even come from?" I said breathing from my recent mini heart attack. "Did you not here what he said, we are dropping first" Alexa Said. "Yes I know. This is going to be interesting" I said.

I climibed into my Titan and prepared for the drop. I was holding on to all dear life being this was the first time was doing this. "Are you alright? Your heart rate is increasing" Alexa asked. "No I'm not alright" I said literally scared out of my mind. "Prepare to drop in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... All of the sudden there was this feeling like I was floating. Probably because I was falling out of the sky. "Holy FUCKKKKKKKKKK" I yelled out. I felt a huge jolt on me like we just hit something really hard. "We made it patrick. you are okay" Alexa Said in a reassuraning voice. I hopped out of my Titan grasping the ground. "I'm not doing that again... I'm not doing that again" I kept saying.

"Patrick? This is general Marder here. Are you okay? Did you make it?" "Yes sir he made it he's currently... collecting himself" Alexa Said. "Hahahahahhaa I knew he would be able to do it" Blisk said. "Listen we are tracking your location I need you to re activate the outpost within the area. From there we will send support". A woman said. I got up and said two words at that moment "Let's go". From there we started our long walk to the outpost. I was riding on top of Alexa observing the environment around me. The place was a huge jungle, Humid as hell. The wildlife seemed pretty unevolved from what I could tell. There were these flying creatures almost kinda of like birds. But I haven't seen a bird in forever so I didn't really know what birds looked like anymore. And these Almost kinda like cats looking things. But that's when I hit me to ask where did Alexa come from.

"Alexa, Where were you made?" I said "I was made at a IMC compound but then I was given to Kuban Blisk as a gift." Alexa answered. "Who was your previous owner Alexa?" I asked her "he was a man who had no care for Us titans. He died on Demeter and I'm glad he did. Alexa Said. "You know you are different from a lot of other titans. I said" "How so" Alexa asked. "Well it's like your almost human the way you respond to things. I thought that wasn't possible for AI to be able to do that" I said "I Can't really explain why I am this way, I've been detecting a change in the way I think and do things and this has never happened before." Alexa Said. "Sounds like you are becoming "self aware" like in terminator" I said jokingly. "That movie is unrealistic and I don't see why people watched that movie." Alexa said annoyed. "Well it's just an old movie that's all. I think we are here" I said.

There was a clearing through the jungle, A massive Compound was just sitting there. Just waiting to be used again. "General we have found the compound activating it now" I said on the comms. "Alexa Stay on watch, I'm heading inside. " I told her. I started to head inside the building. The thing was a maze but I finally found the power room. "Alright turning on the power now" I said on the comms. I flipped the switch only to here a massive vroom as the entire building was turned on. "Heading down there now" Said the women. "Who is she" I wondered. But I quickly got focused and headed back out to my Titan. "They will Be here soon" Alexa Said to me.

Five Transport ships landed near the facility. Among them was Blisk and his men, Marder and some IMC grunts and a whole bunch of scientist. Among the scientist there was a women. She looked like she was in her early 20's, Red hair and pretty short. She was beautiful though. "Ah Patrick nice work on restoring the power to the place." Marder said to me. "Thank you sir wasn't really that hard" The woman walks up to General Marder and kinda whispered something. "Is it him?" I think she said. "Ah Patrick this is miss White, she is the youngest but very talented scientist". Marder said to me. "How do you do?" The woman said in a odd formal way. "Just fine ma'am" I said mocking her. "Please call me Abagail or Abby, either one works" "Alright Abbg Nice to meet you. We shook hands and she smiled at me. She had a really nice grip I was impressed. "Listen I want to show you something if that's fine with you" she asked me "sure I'll follow you" I said

We walked over towards the edge of the compound only to see this huge "object" embezzled in these huge mountains. "I call it the fold weapon well that's what we voted on anyway." "Wow it's... Extraordinary. What is it from, what does it do, Who built it..." she stopped me all of the sudden. "Slow down I'll explain everything. We don't know where it's from or who built it. Obviously it was from another race but we don't know who. But we do know what it does, you see it's a weapon or at least we think it is and you see that blue orb in the middle of it? That's the power source, that is the most important part this "thing". Abby explained. So why am I here then? Seems to me like you have everything all set up. I said "that's where you are wrong, you see you are the key and that's the lock she pointed to Alien structure. You will unlock something by the which this world has never seen. You will unlock Remnants of a.." She said as I interrupted her."Past world"

That's the end of chapter 3 as always if you enjoyed let me know!


	4. Understanding

"When are we gonna test the weapon?" I asked Abby. "Um.. I'm not sure. We don't really know how it works yet." "What about that blue orb?" I Said. "Like I Said all we know is that it powers the weapon but it this helps answer your question when we tried running test on how powerful it was it went over the charts." Abby said. "Patrick, Blisk is looking for you" Alexa said through my helment. "Well duty calls" I said to Abby "See you around, Pilot". Abby's said to me as I as I left.

I finally found Blisk but I see that he's with some people I haven't seen before. "Yea Blisk what do you need?" I asked him. " I would like you to meet some old business partners of mine. This is Kane standing right beside of me. He's a big time druggie" Blisk said laughing. "What's up man" he said weirdly. "Beside him is ash. She was once human like us but something terrible happened. "I am honored to meet you" she said. "Beside her is richter. He's one barbaric man" Blisk said laughing. "I hope you are tougher than you look" he said. "Then next to him you have the ace in the sky, viper." Blisk said. "Nice to meet you pilot." Viper said. "And lastly that is Slone. Blisk said. "Now who's this handsome young man you've brought me Blisk." Slone said jokingly. "This is Patrick the kid I've been telling you guys about." Blisk said forgetting to introduce me. "Just thought I should tell you patrick they are gonna be with us from now on." Blisk told me. "Why" I asked him. "We need more facilities here. this is a vauable planet.

Through the corner of my eye I see a argument happening." I need to get to patrick he's an old friend of mine" I hear someone say. "I'm sorry sir but you are not authorized to be in this area" and IMC grunt says. I walk over to the argument realizing who it is. "Krish? Is that you?" I say realizing that it's really him. "Patrick it's been a long time" Krish says. We shake hands. "When's the last time we saw each other? I ask him. "Uh Demeter I think." Krish says. "Wow dude, it's so great to see you here." I say happily. "Listen he's with me so you he's fine." I say to the grunt intemdating him. "Uh-uh yess sir" he said nervously. "Listen my dad needs to talk to you it's imparitive that you talk to him." Krish said impatiently. "Alright alright but I have to show you something first"

I bring Krish over to my Titan. "Wow he looks amazing where did you get it?" Krish asked. "She, And Blisk gave it me." "She? I didn't know titans can be a She." He said jokingly. "I didn't either but she's pretty cool" I said. "I hear you what you guys are talking about down there" Alexa says. "Listen this is krish and old friend of mine we are gonna head to the research facility wanna come with?" I ask Alexa. "Well as long as it's better than here." Alexa Said relified of getting out of the main complex. "What's up with your titans AI? I've never heard a Titan say stuff like that." Krish said confused. "You know I'm not really sure but I like this way, it's like she Almost human." I said looking at Alexa. "That is impossible for me to be human" Alexa Said.

While walking over to the facility me and Krish caught up. "So I never asked you, what are you doing here Krish." I asked him. "I guess they needed more researchers out here so they got my dad and he decided to take me with him" krish answered. "How old are you now?" krish asked. "You know to be completely honest with you I'm not even sure anymore I think 18." I answered. "Not quite, You turn 18 tomorrow. Alexa said interrupting me. "You are getting old" Krish said laughing. "Well looks like we are here". "Alexa we will be right out" I say to her. We walk inside the facility immediately being greeted by Krishs dad. "Ah son nice to see you." "Nice to see you to Dr. Sharma." I Said to him. Krish was definitely his fathers son. You see they were Indian. They were like me, from earth "Listen I need to you follow me we need to talk more privately." Dr sharma Said.

He took us to his office and made sure we weren't followed. "Do you remember how your parents died patrick?" Dr sharma asked me. "Yeah Blisk told me that they were IMC pilots and that they were killed at the battle of Demeter" I answered. "Listen I'm going to give you this hologram recording I need you to go straight to your Titan don't stop for anything." Dr sharma Said very clearly. I run over to Alexa and hop inside. "What is it patrick? What's wrong." Alexa asked me. "I need you to play this hologram" I told Alexa. Alexa played the hologram.

"Hello son if you are watching this than that means we are dead. As you know we were IMC pilots but that's not all. We were milita pilots as well" "Patrick I would recommend that you stop watching this" Alexa Said. "I bet if anything you were told we were killed by militia but that is wrong. We had to protect you son so we left you. The IMC figured out that we were helping the militia so they sent a man named Kuban Blisk after us. Blisk is a vile man and he is not to be trusted. Blisk has already killed your mom and he's gonna kill me. I just wanna say I love you son so so much. Join the militia they aren't that bad. They are fighting to restore peace and prosperity to the frontier. Anyway I gues this goodbye my son." The hologram ended.

"Patrick are you okay" Alexa asked nervously. "No I'm not" I said getting ready to lose my cool. "Patrick just take deep breaths your heart rate is sky rocketing." Alexa Said. "I'm gonna kill him if it's last thing I ever do" I said to myself. "Patrick if you don't cool down..." "if I don't cool down you will do what huh! I say losing my shit. "Everything he's told me is a fucking lie." I say angrily. "He deserves to die he's not better than..." all of the sudden I feel a really hard pinch hit my arm, it was a shot. "Did you just really do that" I say starting to become drousy. "I'm sorry patrick it's for your own good" Alexa says. "I'm goooona killllll hi-mmm if it's theee last thing I dooooo" i say falling unconscious. "Dr sharma this is Alexa I'm taking the package to base contact the others and get things ready for his arrival.

So that's chapter 4 kinda a twist to the story so far. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. Anyway thanks for anyone who's actually reading this.


	5. Captured

"Captain are we ready?" "Yes wake him up." And just like that I shot straight up to catch my breath. "Where am I? Who are you?" I said breathing heavily. "I am commander Gates of the 6-4. We have a mission for you patrick."Gates Said. "How do you know my name?" I said nervously. "We know everything about you. Gender male, height 5'9, age just turned 18, happy birthday by the way." Gates Said trying to be nice. "Thanks?" I said confused on what was happening. "Listen Patrick we need to know what's going on at planet Typhoon." Gates Said demanding. "Wait just slow down. Where am I and how did I get here?" I asked. "Listen I can't tell you where we are but last night Dr sharma and his son are with the maurader corps, we asked them to set this up so we could talk to you." Gates Said slowly making sure I understanded everything. "You call this a talk? I'm strapped down to a char." I Said smartly. "Just keep doing what you are doing kid. Dr sharma gave you a hologram which you watched and your Titan MT 5756 gave you a highly concentrated dosage of anesthesia. And then you ended up here not really much more to say" Gates Said. "Ughhh my brain hurts that's to much to comprehend right now" I say trying to annoy Gates. "That's it I'm done you are someone else's problem now!" Gates yelles. Gates walks out of the room but someone else walks in.

"Heard you were giving Gates a hard time" Krish laughs. "She's pretty cool but she sure does have a short fuse." I say laughing with him. "Listen man there's no other way to put this but just hear out what she has to say." Krish says unstrapping me from the chair I'm in. "Fine but wait so what's the deal with my Titan." I asked Krish. "That's not for me to answer but he can" Krish says pointing at the man who just entered the room. "Hey kid long time no see." The man said. "Barker? How are you it's been a long time." I say glad to see him. "I'm good kid. Wow just look at how much you have grown and happy birthday. Barker said. "Thanks barker I appreciate it" I said. "Patrick Listen your Titan belonged to your fathers that's why she knows so much about you and why you get along so well. Now Blisk took her like we planned on him doing and he gave it to you. Whatever Blisk told you about her it's wrong. Now we have a very important mission for you kid." Barker said.

"Like I said earlier what's going on at planet Typhoon" Gates says. "There's some sort of alien weapon there. Now what it does is unknown but all I know is that they are going to be testing the weapon soon." I tell them. "Well you are officially part of the 6-4 Patrick" Barker says to me. "Not yet. He still has to make it back." Gates says. "Make it back from what?" I ask them. "We are going back to the Typhoon Patrick they are waiting on you" krish says to me. "Okay well let's go." I say. "Hold up kid" barker says. "You can't kill Blisk no matter how much you want to and you are going to be giving us information on this alien weapon" Gates says. "Fair enough" I say to Gates. "Alright drug him" Krish says. "Oh and one more thing if you meet someone named Elizabeth she's with us she will be looking for you" Gates says.

I found myself laying on top of my bed back on Typhoon. "How the fuck did I get here?" I asked myself. "Patrick! Where have you been" Abby asked as she hugged me. "Um exploring I guess?" I say trying to make something up. "Everyone has been waiting for you. Follow me" Abby said as she took my hand and dragged me to the cafeteria. Everyone was there and all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I was kinda embarrassed but I got over it fast. There was a huge party everyone was there. But Marder found me and pulled me aside for a moment. "Patrick we test the weapon in one month but on the moon" Marder said to me. "Wait why the moon why not something smaller?" I ask him. "We have been the weapon causes time distortion do we have been set back a little." Marder says. So what does this have to do with me then?" I say to Marder. "Have you thought about what I said to you about joining the IMC?" Marder asks me. "No I haven't I'm sorry" I say to Marder. "Think about it really. Now go enjoy your party" Marder says as he pats me on the back. I go back out to the party but I end up just going back to my room to sleep off the effects of the drug. As I walk in my room I see that someone is inside.

"Hello? Who's there?" I call out. All of the sudden I get tackled by someone. "Are you patrick?" The girl says. "Obviously. This is my room" I say starting to get pissed off. She gets off of me. "Sorry tackling you. I'm Elizabeth by the way. " I figured Gates told me you would be looking for me." I said to her. I've been assigned to protect you by Gates and by Marder" Elizabeth says. "How's living a double agent life" I say to Elizabeth. "Rough" Elizabeth says laughing. "Well I think I'm gonna go to sleep now" I say to Elizabeth. "Oh yeah right the drugs anyway see you around." Elizabeth says leaving. "What a weird couple of days" I say to myself finally falling asleep.

I woke up to Blisk knocking on my door. "Come in" i day barely awake. "Hey kid we got work to do on the ark so wake up." Blisk says. "I'll be ready in 15" I say to Blisk. "Make it 10 kid" Blisk says. I finally get ready and find Blisk. "So what are we doing again?" I ask Blisk. "We are transporting the ark to a new location for the test firing of the weapon. "Alright so how are we gonna do that" I say to Blisk. "We have to move the ark inside of that metal ball" he points to the casting where the ark will go inside. "Has anyone every touched the ark" I ask Blisk wondering if I should touch it. "No but you can be the first"Blisk says laughing. I walk out to the ark getting real close and I lay both of my hands on it but it immediately makes me black out.

"Patrick? Patrick wake up." A figure says to me. I start to wake up trying to figure out what happened. "Where am I?" I ask the figure. "I haven't figured out what this place is. But I just know you shouldn't be here yet." The figure says. The figure begans to walk closer and I realize that's its my father. "Dad? Am I dead?" I say to him. "Not yet" he says to me. "Then what am I doing here?" I ask him. "I also don't know but there is something I do know. You need to wake up".

And that's chapter 5. I like leaving off chapters with cliffhangers sorry


	6. Ghosg

"Where did he go he was just here" Marder says stuttering. "Just give it a minute he will show" Blisk says. "Sir I'm detecting a Exponential increase in energy" a IMC scientist says. And just like that there was a flash like from lighting and he appeared. "Patrick? Patrick where did you go." Marder asks.

"I don't know how to explain it but wherever it was it wasn't here". "Well Marder it works we can continue forth with the operation" Blisk says. "You just remember your place here" Marder says trying to intermediate Blisk. "Get the weapon ready we test it on the moon in 16 hours" Marder says to everyone in the room. I went over to go talk to Alexa about a certain individual.

"Alexa what was my father like during the early parts of the fronteir war?" I asked her. "He was talented and lead the Militia to a great victory but at a even greater cost" Alexa Said. "Have you transmitted the data back to Gates?" I asked Alexa. "Yes it has been done" Alexa answered. "We are gonna have to get out of here after they test the weapon on the moon. I have a feeling another battle is going happen here." I said worried about what was going to happen. "I'm sorry about drugging you patrick there was just no other way" Alexa Said. "I accept your apolog" I say laughing. "Patrick, Krish needs to talk to he's in the research facility" Alexa says "I should have known. Well I'll catch you later Alexa." I say walking away waving goodbye. On the way to Find Krish weird things starting happening to me.

"Alexa I think I'm lost again can you give me some directions" I ask Alexa. "Sure thing just keep going strai..." a bright flash happened and then I relized I was someone else. Somewhere familiar. "Hello why am I here again" I called out. " Ah son welcome back. "What's happening to me?" I ask. "Well when you touched the ark it went a massive shock wave to your body kind of like the jump drive in our ships use to get to places so your body is uncontrollably going in between two deminsions" he says. "How do you know all of this dad" I ask. "I don't really know but that's not important what's import... Another Bright flash happened bring me back to the real world. "Patrick? Patrick are you there?" Alexa asks worriedly. "Um yeah I'm fine." "You disappeared there for a second what happened?" Alexa ask. "It's the ark I'm having side affects I guess?" I say not really sure what's happening to me. "I'm going to get Dr Sharma he will know wha...

"Back so soon" he says laughing. "How do I stop this dad?" I ask. "Just ride it out until you get to Dr Sharma he has something for this. I remember him telling me about aprototype for something like this" he says. "Get off of this planet while you still can son a huge batt..." "Alexa this has got to stop" I say. "You are almost at the facility just a little further" Alexa says. I finally reach the facility and into Dr Sharmas office. "Patrick what's going on?" Dr sharma asks "I'm don't know I don't understand what's happe...". "Back to what I was saying a huge battle is going to happen here." He says. "Between who?" I ask. "Everyone here on this planet will be invlovled in it." "You mean the Maruder corps are coming here?" I say. "That would be corr... "Patrick I have just the thing to stop this" Dr sharma says. "Do you know what's happening to me?" I ask Dr sharma knowing what is happening.

"I had a patient a few years back who has the same thing happen to him. I don't know what causes it but I do know how to fix it, sort of" Dr Sharma hands me a wrist device almost like a watch but different. "What is this?" I ask him "it's a time gauntlet it allows you to travel through time or in your case control it." Dr Sharma says proudly of his invention. "Thank you Doc and Krish I don't know what I do without you guys". I say "anything for you my son and General Marder needs to see you." Dr Sharma says. I get inside my Titan and start heading to General Marder.

"We need to get off this planet Alexa" I say to her "you know we can't patrick we still have a job to do. Captain Gates is counting on us the maruder corps are counting on us" Alexa says aware of the mission we are on. "Yeah I know I just have this suspicion that Blisk knows" I say worried that Blisk knows that I'm working for the 6-4. "He doesn't know and even if he did why would he care he's a Mercenary that's not part of his Paycheck" Alexa says calculating the chances that he knows. "Are we almost there I really just wanna finish this job" I say. "Almost there"

We finally reach the main complex. "General Marder you asked for me?" I say. "Yes we are about to test the weapon on the moon are you ready?" Marder ask. "Yes sir." I say "good good ill meet you in the weapon lab" Marder says. I watch Marder walk away when I hear Alexa say "Uphold the mission go find Elizabeth so that she can tell the 6-4." Alexa says impatiently. I run to go find Elizabeth. "Elizabeth they are about to text the weapon on the moon" "Right I'm on it" Elizabeth says as she gets on her ship and leave the planet. "Now all we have to do is go to the weapons lab."

And that is it. Sorry this chapter took so long I'm back on regular schedule now


	7. Betrayal

"I don't get it where are we going" I say "I already told you we are metting up with the fleet" Briggs says annoyed. "I get that but why? Where are we going?" I ask Briggs. "We are taking the fight to the IMC." Briggs says. "How" I ask Briggs thinking about what "he" told me some time ago "Get Off this planet while you still can" he said. "We are gonna commence a full frontal attack on Typhoon. Bases on the information you have told us we need to take out that research facility ASAP" Briggs says

I find myself at the weapons lab but I realize something isn't right. "Ah Patrick you made it they are about to get started." Krish says welcoming me. "It's about time I'm ready to get off of this planet" I say knowing about the coming battle. "Well it mighty happen sooner than you think man" Krish says. "Maybe...Maybe" I say nervously. "Ladies and gentlemen. The room was full of people waiting for the moment of the hour. "We stand here today amongst our discovery. The fold weapon." Marder says. Everyone in the room claps. "Patrick im detecting multiple heat signatures entering the room please be careful. I feel like something bad is going to happen" Alexa says.

A whole bunch of IMC soilders enter the room along with Blisk. "Blisk? What are you doing here aren't you supposed to be supervising the weapon?" Marder ask. "I need to make a quick announcent Marder" Blisk says. The IMC soilders surround the room. "I need krish to step forward." Blisk says. Krish emerges from the crowd standing right in front of Blisk. "Welcome to the team" Blisk says as he shakes Krishes hand. "Patrick get out of that room now" Alexa says through our link. I start to slowly sneak out of the room. "If I could have Patrick come here" Blisk says. I walk up and stand right next to krish hoping that this just ends quickly. "Nice try kid" Blisk says. All of the sudden I get taken down by a whole bunch of IMC soldiers. "You see this man has been conspiring with our enemy's. Blisk says yelling. Everyone in the room looks at me in disgust. "But how could you son? I had so much faith in you." Marder says ashamed of what I've done. "I'm sorry patrick it's nothing personal it's just Blisk offered me a job and I'm tired of helping my dad with science experiments I want to be in the action" Krish says. I just look at him in disgust. "Take this man away"Marder says.

I get dragged away by an army of IMC soilders and escorted into a holding room. They seat me down and I wait for someone to enter the room. "Ah Patrick nice to see you again" Krish says as he enters the room. "How could you betray us like this Krish?" I ask him. "I'm tried of not getting any action okay is that to much to ask for" Krish says. "That doesn't mean you give us up you Fucking moron." I say to him. "Blisk offered me a lot of money. Enough money to do whatever I want." Krish says. "You corrupt greedy fucker!" I yell. "Alright well have fun dealing with the IMC because I assure you they won't be as nice as I am" Krish says leaving.

As I wait for the next person to enter the room I realized that they forgot to take something off. "You never once used your greatest weapon son" He Said. "What is my greatest weapon dad." I say Tj him. "Time. You see as long as the ark is active you will be able to reconnect with anyone from

The past. But someone needs to speak with you before you leave" he says. Dr sharma appears out out of no where. "What? No no no this can't be possible" I say falling to my knees. "Yes I'm dead Patrick Krish killed me" Dr Sharma says. "How did this happen?" I ask Dr.Sharma. "Blisk bribed krish into giving him information about the 6-4. They know about what we were doing here before we got here. How he knew about this is beyond me" Dr sharma says. "What am I supposed to do now?" I ask. "You need to survive" Dr sharma says. I flip back into the real world. " I need to survive" I say to myself.

A couple of IMC soilders come in. "Alright traitor time to go for a little trip" an IMC soilder says. They escort me to a ship along with my Titan. "Where are we going" I ask the Soilder. "Just shut up" The IMC soilder says. We fly to Typhoon moon and they drop us off. "Good luck escaping this one" The IMC soilder says laughing. The ship pulls away and returns to Typhoon. "Alexa I don't get it what's happening" I ask Alexa. "I'm afraid we have meet our end patrick" Alexa says. "What do you mean Alexa" I ask her. "I overheard some of the people there before we left that they are stranding us here"

Alexa says. "Why" I ask her. "They are going to blow up this planet with us on it"

I Remember what Dr sharma Said to me "Survive". Alexa we need to survive. "Survive?" Alexa questing me. "Yes try to contact Elizabeth we need immediate extraction" I order Alexa. "Already done"

Alexa says. "I don't die here today Alexa. I live to see another day" I say. All of the sudden a huge burst of energy explodes from typhoon and hits the planet. An earthquake happens as it hits the planet. "Patrick This planet will hold for much longer" Alexa says. " it's okay help is coming I promise" I say to Alexa. And just like I said a ship suddenly drops from Space and start to head toward us. "I heard someone's needs saving" Elizabeth says

And that's chapter 7 sorry for the long delay but im having a hard time finding time to write this these story's. I will try To push these chapters out as often as possible.


	8. Stranded

"Elizabeth we don't have much time till the Planet collapses" Alexa says. "Just stay put I'm gonna be coming in really Fucking fast so be ready" Elizabeth says. "Anytime now Elizabeth" I say watching the ground in the distance beginning to crumble. "I said just stay put!" Elizabeth yells. Her ship comes down hard but manages to survive the impact. "Jesus that was rough hurry up and get on" Elizabeth says. Me and Alexa get on the ship quick and leave the planet but right before we jump we something no one has ever seen before. "The planet it's like being consumed" I say. "Almost like a black hole" Elizabeth says. "The I energy from the weapon is so strong that it's tearing the planet apart from the inside" Alexa says. "Guys I got incoming IMC gunships" Elizabeth says

back on Typhoon*

"I want that ship destroyed now!" Blisk says. "Blisk calm down I've got ships already in pursuit" Marder tells Blisk. "Sir I've got them in my site do i have ago?" The piliot says over the comm. "This is Marder fire at will. Bring that ship down" Marder says to the pilot" "Marder let's hope your pilots can take that ship down" Blisk says to Marder. "General we've hit the ship I repeat their ship is going down" the pilot says. "See Blisk all in good time my friend" Marder says looking at Blisk with a smirk on his face"

Currently on Elizabeth's ship*

"Shit the engine busted! I'm losing control of the ship" Elizabeth yells "you need to find someone to land the ship" I yell back to Elizabeth. "My scans are locating a uninhabited planet nearby" Alexa says to me and Elizabeth. "Patrick we aren't gonna make it. Get in one of the escape pods I'll meet you there shortly" Elizabeth yells. I get over to an escape pod as fast as I can. "Fuck this pilots they just won't leave us alone" I hear Elizabeth yell. Elizabeth runs down to escape pod I'm in. "Listen I grabbed this from your Titan it's her Core." Elizabeth says. "Wait you did what!" I yell at Elizabeth. "Listen we aren't gonna make it and someone has to stay behind and draw their attention off. I'm gonna upload her core to your Helment" Elizabeth says to me. "Wait no no no no you can't do this I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me" I say to Elizabeth. She takes off me Helment and Leans in for a long passionate kiss. "Thank you for everything" Elizabeth says as she uploades Alexa into my Helment. She closes the hatch and waves goodbye as she steps back and see my pod shoot from the ship.

I watch from my pod the ship leading the Gunships away from me explode in the distance. "She's gone Patrick" Alexa says to me. "I'm gonna tell the pod to inject you with some morphine it will help you focus on what we need to good luck and see you when you wake up Patrick" Alexa says to me. I feel a sudden pinch in my neck and I start to fall asleep.

"Patrick... Patrick it's time to wake up it's to dangerous to sleep any longer. We need to move now! Alexa yells. I get up and open the pod hatch only to wake up to a blazing Deseret. "Patrick this planet is extremely dangerous if we do not find shelter soon we will perish. Grab all the survival gear you can and move away from the pod location. My scans suggest we are not alone on this planet" Alexa says through the helmet that I put back on. "Alright i grabbed all the gear I could from the pod. A backpack, some water, food, survival knife, torch and some extra survival gear" I said to Alexa. "Good good that should be everything now just walk in any direction we just need to leave this crash site." Alexa says worried about the crash site.

I start to wonder for what seems an endless dessert just looking for anything i could use to help me survive but all I could find was just more dessert. "Scan complete" Alexa says. "What are you talking about?" I say to Alexa not sure what she's talking about. "While you were exploring I took the liberty of scanning all the property's of this planet. It's a dessert planet. Hot days cold nights . The air is somehow breathable so there must be trees somewhere here. The weather here is quite deviating. There are sandstorms that happen here by which you have never seen. The life here on this planet is intelligent. But something that gets me the most is that something has happened here". Alexa says. "What do you mean Alexa" I say to her. "Use the gauntlet and find out"

My entire point of view of the planet was changed. There was fields of grass everywhere and snowy mountains in the distance. "How?" I say to Alexa confused on what happened here. "Climate change. But it wasn't natural." Alexa says to me. "I think I see a building in the distance it Almost looks like the.. Wait it can't be." I say to myself. It was an alien building. It looked almost like the structure that was on Typhoon. I change back into real time. "Just keeping heading that way" Alexa says navigating me through the dessert. "You are taking me into a sandstorm Alexa" I say to her. There was this massive cloud of dust just coming in towards me.

"This sandstorm is intensive!" I yell to Alexa. "You are doing fine... I'm detecting a Heat signal coming towards you I'm not sure what it is but be on alert" Alexa says to me. "I can't see shit through this sandstorm" I say to Alexa. "50 meters" Alexa says. I reach for my gun but realize that I don't have one. "25 meters" Alexa says. I prep myself for what is about to happen. "Should be right in front of you" Alexa says. "I don't see anything" I say To Alexa. There was a rumble in ground and just like that a gaint snake looking creature erupted from the sand.

"Woah what the hell is that" I say running away from it. "Just keep running in that direction you are almost there" Alexa says trying to calm me down. The snake follows me and gains on me quick. "Alexa I'm about to get Eaten alive by a giant snake!" I yell. "Almost there" Alexa Said in response. "Yeah alright if I get eaten Ali..." I fall into a gaint hole. "Well at least the snake isn't following us anymore" I say to Alexa. "You made it now just enter through that room on your right" Alexa says. I walked through into the room but the way back began to seal shut by a force field. "Well there's no going back" I say to myself. Then all of the sudden a voice says something to me from the facility "Good afternoon Patrick James Watson We've been expecting you"

And that's chapter 8 for yah. Let me know if you enjoyed and yeah


	9. Cry Of The Ancients

"How do you know my name" I say back to the voice from the facility. "I know everything about you" you a robotic type voice says. "Well that's not a creepy at all" I mutter to myself. "You are reason why I am active" the Voice says. "Me?" I ask the voice. "When you touched the Ark it transferred part of its energy into you, thus making you capable of entering different Dimensions in time. No human species has ever survived contact with the Ark" The voice explains. "Wow I feel special"'I say jokingly. "Please take him seriously Patrick this is quite interesting" Alexa says through the Helment. "When you entered a different dimension, the one where you were able to contact the Beings of the past you awakened our race. You see our race goes as far as the Birth of the virgin universe . Let me show you" The voice says as he takes me into the past

He showed me what I saw earlier. Fields of grass and giant snowy mountains. "This Planet was the homeworld of our once prosperous civilization. We flurished for thousands of years inventing new things and exploring new possibilities. But this planet could not support the growing population. We burned all the natural resources this planet offered. During this time the population was starting to die off from lack of resources needed to survive. So our leader invented the Jump Drive, the same technology you have today except this was the first of its kind. Using this technology we were able to explore distant systems allowing us to support our once dying planet. This allowed this planet to flurish once more and even allowing us to create the first time traveling device. Our government saw what they could do with this type of technology so they took it from the us. They uses time travel to get what they wanted turning our government which was a democracy into a dictatorship. This drove this planet and all other planets occupied under his rule into a civil war. On other planets the rebels easily occupied them with no effort but here on this planet it ended up only destroying the planet. The rebels targeted a power Facility and this facility powered most of the planet. They blew it up but what they didn't know is that that facility was what you call a nuclear reactor except for it was bigger than that. It made this once beautiful planet into a desert Wastland" the Voice said taking me back into relieaty.

"I don't get it, why are you telling me this?" I ask the voice. "The abilities the change ones future is a blessing and a curse. Your enemy is on the verge of being able to change the future" The voice says. "So what how am I supposed to change this exactly?" I ask the voice. "The Maurder Corps are at Nehmi Outpost Refuling their ships. Do you know what they are really doing? They are about to launch a full scale invasion of Planet Typhoon. The Ark most be destroyed for good. It's not safe with anyone" the voice says. "How would I even get back to Typhoon I have no way of getting there. My ship is destroyed" I plead. "You aren't going to like what he's going to say" Alexa says.

In front of me a pad raises from the ground and a electrical surge starts to from around the pad. A portal froms. "Step into the portal" the voice says. "Where does this lead me" I yell over the loud noise the portal is making. "Listen to me carefully this portal leads you to Nehmi Outpost. When you get there you will appear on their sensors and you will he captured. But before you get captured their is a Titan waiting to be used in the armory. Upload her into the Titan. They will find you and you need to come peacefully. They will ask you questions but they will lead you to where you need to go. That is all I can say for now. Now good luck and go create your own destiny" The voice says turning off the shield letting in the giant snake like creature. "Time to go" Alexa says. I jumped into portal.

"The Armory is to your left straight through that building" Alexa says. I run over to the building as fast as I can. "I'm picking up chatter, patching you through" Alexa says putting on Maurder frequency. "Um ma'am I've got movement heading towards the armory. Im not sure where he just came from." An Maurder solider says. "Alright im going down there to check it out" a women says. I sneak into the armory and look around for a Titan. "You are running out of time" Alexa says Pinpointing where the Titan is. "Less talking more helping" I say to her running over the Titan. I crawl up into the cockpit of the Titan transferring Alexa to the mainframe. "It's going to take me some time to Get everything operating" Alexa says as the Titan turns on.

"Feeze" a Maurder soilder says as the rest of squad storms the armory. "Pilot I wouldn't do anything funny if I were you" A women says. I crunch my fist getting ready to do something but then I remember what the Voice at the Facility told me "Come Peacefully". "Alright Alright you got me" I say putting my hands over my head. "Guys, Cuff him" the women orders as two Maurder soldiers cuff me. "Bring him and that Titan onboard my ship and tell the 6-4 to be there as well I've got some questions for him." The women tells a solider. "Right away ma'am" the Maurder solider replies. "As for you pilot I've got something for you." She enjects something into me and I start to fall asleep.

"Pilot?... Pilot? Are you awake? We've been captured by the Maurder corps"


	10. Update on the story

I will be rewritting all of this story. Thank you for attempting the read my story. I know this is probably one of the worst story's you have ever read but once this is rewritten I hope that will change. Anyway thanks again for putting up with this story and you should be expecting big changes to the story. Everything in which I have written will stay in in some way but I will Be expanding on everything.

Then again thank you


End file.
